Obelisk Rinha
Background Information Being born into the Rinha clan. Obelisk was fully aware of his gift, Being born within a small family within a hidden community. His father was the respected Clan leader of the village as his mother was an gifted medical ninja. His mother and father was something you would call a power couple, known for the strength on the battlefield. So when Obelisk was born from birth he was seen to be an prodigy, with greatness ahead of him Obelisk did what he could to be the best in whatever he chose to be in. With this mentally it pushed Obelisk to great length. Everything had seemed to be going well for Obelisk until one day he heard tons of different voices none of the voices sounded like his mother or father but as he walked through the door he found hundreds of bounty hunters inside his home. Just seeing this boy brought huge smiles on their faces his family nowhere to be found and he was pretty sure everyone in his town was either dead or in hiding due to this vast number of the Ninja's. He did the best option he saw at the moment which was to run, quickly trying his best to run, but as he came outside he saw his mother and father crucified on a tree dead blood dripping from their mouths only to fill the small puddle of blood. He wanted to take them down it brought great shame to him, his father someone who he saw as this great and powerful man was being displayed as a weak and helpless man he couldn't think of of how many hours they had been up there. He found himself within the hidden of the leaves the village that took him as days and hours passed Obelisk listened days in and outs to see the capture of his parents murder but nothing. The case had went cold, the event had shattered the happy spirited boy into the cold hearted Genin he is today. He couldn't let go of his parents not one to give them up to be buried 10 feet below so after the wait Obelisk had robed his own parents graves sealing them both into a scroll to which he holds. The tragic event led Obelisk to leave his land and live in the leaf the burden was too heavy for him to live there. Arc 3~Team Sachi In Obelisk first Arch he was apart of team Sachi who were assigned to head south-east, Things didn't go as plan as Obelisk and his team was forced in a life death situation only leading to the surival of Obelisk and Nanalu who know goes as Hotaru Hyūga. Obelisk was forced to fight an unnamed Shinobi; it was Obelisk and Nanalu who killed the man and with the death of the vile man. The two would've headed back to the village leaving Obelisk to capture the body. Afterwards After the Arc Obelisk begun to ask a lot of question about O; he noticed the Mark O held on his shoulder and craved it. The source of his power was something Obelisk dreamed of having. But this dream would soon be the "death" of Obelisk Rinha being taken prisoner within O's Cabin miles from the leaf. Before he did go missing Obelisk would've told one person before hsi mission he would've visited Nanalu telling her his mission for power and that he'll return when he feels he had grown stronger. Personality & Behavior Since his return from O's Cabin Obelisk still prefers to keep his distance from others, so he often comes across as aloof and elusive. The only person who been able to crack into his harden shell was Nanalu she being the light within the dark shell of a being Obelisk had been. Not only broken from his parents death but so embarrassed that it caused him to leave his Clan. Obelisk also holds some traits one being fantasized by Biology, in loved with knowing how the human body worked led him to desire Dead Soul. To that end, the primary purpose of Obelisk human experimentation is to test what modifications the human body can endure and harness. When it comes to battle Obelisk is very unbiased when it comes to his enemies. He shows the same degree of ruthlessness to his foes regardless of age or gender. This is seen when he killed Payne and his sister Rin however, Obelisk does not fight at his best when a opponent he perceives are weaker than himself. People he's met down the Road download.png|Ousatsu Fuma 13302 600.jpg|Keldran and Obelisk Takahiro2.jpg|Takahiro 19f7ba2f57aba86efe69cb4c2ca6f249.jpg|Nanalu Ranta.jpg|Ranta Larizzai Ousatsu Fūma Fuck that nigga, Plain and simple Obelisk hates his guts . O makes Obelisk sick as well as cause his blood to boil, After the exams match with him, If Obelisk was to ever see this man on the street , It's going down like Biggie and Tupac. East side and west side, Straight up , His friends says it's just a rival he has to surpass. But, In Obelisk' mentality fuck that nigga. Takahiro Uchiha~ The Prince of the Uchiha's they call him, Obelisk gotten to met Takahiro on good terms the first time they met. They learned their justsu's together and became close friends for the most part. But then came the greed and separation of the two, two men with different goals and views. It later came down to these two not really enjoying each other company after their last encounter, Obelisk attempted to get him to join his sqaud but it seemed Taka had other plans when he released his KG upon Obelisk. Those eyes had stunned and amazed Obelisk to say the least, leaving him wanting more. He soon will see Takahiro again no doubt about it. Ranta Larizzai~ Obelisk has made more enemies then friends, and Ranta happened to be one of them whom are not a friend. Though Obelisk loves the guys will and is inspired by him ambition he hates the guys guts. Since they went in an all out battle in the mall where Ranta defeated him he felt Ranta will grow along with his immense strength. Though Ranta doesn't know Obelisk been watching admiring his growth his bloodlust growing, He wants to defeat him to prove no matter how strong he's gotten Obelisk is always a step before him, Therefore his growth held no meaning to Obelisk it was more entertaining then frighting. But this all changed in Suna, Obelisk had seen a side of Ranta he never even seen before. The way he risked his life for Obelisk it showed him that this wasn't a game life for many of us is a gate of hell; but for Obelisk he is inside on the way out, not outside on the way in. He now shows great values towards Ranta and would attempt to defend his name anywhere the pride of the Shinobi had fallen on to Obelisk. What a great guy. Nanlau Hyuga ~ After being with Nanalu for a whole year things had been changing for the two couple it was like only yesterday, Obelisk just recently met her and It wasn't at the best time, but come on ? When is it ever the best time with him. The two didn't start off on the right foot, or maybe they did. Just not in a way one would expect, Whatever it was or however they started, it was sure the start of something new, something they’ll never be able to turn their back too. He didn't quite understand what it was, but it was something about her that stuck out to him the most. He didn't know what it was, whether it was just a coincidence or a feeling. She really the first person who hasn't turn him away for using the Dead Soul Jutsu and the only person who hadn't left his side. Keldran Fūma Keldran..So far all Keldran's been for Obelisk is a symbol, since the devastating tragic event when his Hokage was murdered. Without his old leader Obelisk see's Keldran as that ideal leader. He says he knows about the darkness that lays beneath Obelisk but could that really be true? It still bundles Obelisk mind on how his meeting with Sachi went his simple words were able to set her free from this world. It allowed her to travel into Pure Land the afterlife in which the souls of earthly beings generally reside in death; seeing that gave Obelisk hope on doing the same for his parents. He wished for them to go into the Pure lands a fate that was taken from them a fate that Obelisk hopes to unbind. But can Keldran continue to make Obelisk string towards the light? Or will this push the Rinha more towards the cracks within the surface and lead him into Darkness. Appearance b506 (3)-620x.jpg Obelisk is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. After his summoning contract Obelisk possesses a mark at the top of his right shoulder. Samurai Armor: Obelisk Armor is a segmented plate armor that covers the shoulders, chest, stomach and lower back, upper back, lower sides, and thighs. He also has gauntlets, shin guards, and helmets; which possess horns. The face masks he wears have built-in radios and double as respirators to combat poison regularly used by shinobi. Abilities Being raised up into the Rinha Clan, Obelisk possess a powerful Kekki Genkai. The kekkei genkai of the Rinha clan allows him to absorb a person's chakra and duplicate their appearance. This allows Obelisk to absorb the chakra of another individual - usually an opponent's - and utilise it as if it were their own. Those who have had their chakra absorbed have reduced options in combat due to the lost chakra, and if enough chakra is taken they may be too weak to move. This can only be performed through contact only Obelisk eyes turns a crimsion color. Cursed Mark Seal-tayuya.gif|His Curse Seal Obelisk Pic.gif Summoning The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly and uses blood as a sacrifice. manbat_by_pandaface.jpg Arkham Arkham is a large Bat capable of flight, and, while Obelisk is safely on its back, the Bat can discharge sonar waves out that attack the opponent like guided gunfire. In this form he posses enhanced strength, agility, speed and reflexes. He has razor sharp claws. As with a real bat, he has wings that come from his hip to his under arm. This allows him to fly as great speed. Attached to his ankles and wings are bells a techqinue Obelisk uses in battle, Arkham is able to shift into smaller bats and in numbers and with his Echolocation Arkham is able to pin point with these echoes to locate and identify the objects. History The Saint Order ruled a realm called the Coven. In the root of their civilization was a cave hidden by mountains and illusions, the Monarchs were largely a docile race who demonstrated no aggressive tendencies or internal strife, and telepathy. But the Order where never always Bat's they where once men mutated by a virus in war. You see outside their coven is a forest covered with dense vegetation and dominated by trees. In the root of their civilization was a is a city hidden by mountains and illusions they created a home and peace throughout their community. Two leaders Arkham and Julius, in Arkham's world they had one rule and that one rule is to Hunt. They became a tribe who'll kill for the pure pleasure; cold hearted individuals and holds there prey as trophies. Julius on the other hand wished for peace and growing the corps in their world, finding all types of flowers and medical supplies. As Julius wanted little Arkham wanted more, with his greedy intentions he would kill Julius realsing a cure upon Arkham and his followers turning them into Bats. Databook Obelisk's Goal's IC This is were you can find all the notes Obelisk keeps within his notepad! Here lies all the notes he keeps which basscially has tabs on anyone he wishes to study. *To send his Parents into the Pure Lands *Becoming the words best Medical/ResearcherNin *Protect Nanalu *Study in the differnt Branches of Biology Library Spars/battles *Silent Screams *Open Wounds..Destruction within! *The Way of the Ninja Obelisk vs Taka *Who's The Real O? (Ousatsu vs Obelisk) *Shinra, Mushiki and Obelisk. Fitness Buddies. *Ranta Vs.Naraku Vs. Azarias Battle of the new bloods *The Ultimate L *The Wanted *Waste of Talent *The Unwanted Shinobi's *Switch *A Big Ball of Fun *Survior (Water Clone) *The Prince vs The Damned *Medical Help *More training on top of Hokage mountain! *Obelisk VS Rena, First Meeting/Spar *The Path of Chakra Flow *Obelisk and Yuki~ The Wills of Genin Casual *A new Addition to Team Ieyasu *Pride and joy~ Obelisk's Destiny *Super casual team having a casual meeting about casualness *Return of The Rinha *The Rekindling of lost Bonds *Arc 5 Prelude - Alpha and Omega *The Metting Obelisk & Takahiro Storyline *The Calling *The Flood *Vengeance *Goodbye Obelisk! *Empty and filled promises? *Loud Whispers *Do you wanna Play a Game? *The Profane Winds of Suna *Satoshi vs Obelisk *The Wanted *Chuunin Exams Pool 1 *Round 1 Ousatsu vs. Obelisk *Tell me all your secrets and the things that make you tick! Missions *D-rank: Fish of the Sky Training Resonating Echo Drill #Better than a Treehouse 'Body Flicker' #Animal Summoning, Shoka's new ally Dm's/RP's For Chidori #Just another Training Session in the Land of Steel #Training Day #Suna(Already on my bio dont need to link) #The Niddle DM's for Lighting Cutter #B-Rank #The Way #Hanzo and Hotaru meet #The Will of a Hyūga Participants: Obelisk Rinha & Hotaru Hyuga #The Way of the Rinha Sessions for Storm Release #Sho's Trainning #Sideways #Shoka's training. More Uchiha (Session 3) #C- Rank #Dark Shadows' Session for Lightning Hound #Broken Threads Session for Thunder Cloud #Nanalu Vs Obelisk #Hiro Training #Hiro flower Training #Time for Heals Session for Strength of Hundrend Seal #A-Rank #Gate 2 #The Real Deal #Two Day Return #Shoka's Resounding Wind Session for Starch #Tak Training